Rumbelle - ŠTVRTÁ - 86-90 kapitola
by domiceli
Summary: ...v raji to škrípe...


**ŠTVRTÁ**

_86. kapitola_

**Otázky...**

Vyučovanie je nekonečné, keď naň práve nemáte čas. Cesta domov je nekonečná. Prázdna izba tiež, aj telefónne spojenia...Všetko je nekonečné, ak potrebuješ niečo vedieť hneď, alebo ešte trochu skôr.

Nemohla sa dočkať Emmy. Na druhej strane, bála sa, čo sa od nej dozvie.

- Tvoj fotrík je nejaký kľudný dneska. Čo si mu ohrievala polievku na rajskom plyne a zabudla ho vypnúť? Sedí v kuchyni a usmieva sa na sudoku. – vtiahol dnu uragán Emma a zapratal v momente vecami polku izby.

Taška, bunda, svetrík, šatka, druhá šatka, čiapka, fľaša s minerálkou, papierové vrecko s omrvinkami od fornetov a pomaranč. A ešte nožík, po ktorý si rovno drzo bola v kuchyni, kde našla pána Frencha, síce v obvyklom tielku, ale s neobvyklým úsmevom na inak ovisnutej strhanej, večne zamračenej tvári.

- Prišiel nadránom. – podstrčila jej papier, aby zas nezakvapkala jej vzácne poznámky v denníčku, čo zabudla pred jej bordelárstvom skryť do zásuvky.

Aj tak Emma vedela o všetkom, čo v ňom bolo, len jej sa zdalo, že ona nevie skoro nič. Aspoň o ňom, paradoxne, čoraz menej a menej. Nemá to byť naopak?! Vo fungujúcom vzťahu celkom určite. Vo fungujúcom...

- Má niečo s Reginou...- zažala z mosta do prosta.

- Jasné, že má. Musí mať...A čo je na tom čudné? – odpovedala jej nechápavými podotázkami, zatláčajúc tupý nôž pod kôru nešťastného plodu. - Vieš, že pre ňu vybavoval kedysi tú Henryho adopciu a teraz musia právne doriešiť moju existenciu, kvázi biologickej matky, tak, aby sa vlk nažral, aj baran zostal celý.- mykla Emma plecom a vtláčala do úst celú polovičku pomaranča, aj s bielou vrstvou pod šupou, ktorá je vraj plná pektínov a bude z toho imúnna voči chorobám.

Nechala ju dožuť obrovské sústo a podstrčila vlhké utierky, aby náhodou nepoužila svoje tričko, ako inokedy. Použila. Bolo bližšie.

- Pravda ma s ňou nepodvádza? – zazúfala si nahlas, vytiahla jednu z nich sama a dala sa do vytierania vlastných prstov, aby sa od nervozity nejako zamestnala a nemusela sa Emme pozrieť do očí.

Cítila sa trápne. Dosť trápne.

- Tak tomu sa hovorí paranoja ako sviňa! – pleskla si Emma rukou po čele, vytrhla Belle vreckovku, sadla si oproti nej na posteľ a vzala studené malé ruky do svojich, aby ju donútila pozrieť sa jej do tváre. – To ti čo zas chodí to rozume, há?! – snorila po zdroji tejto kraviny.

- Pred rokmi vraj spolu...boli... skrátka pár... A mne je už teraz jasné, prečo nám robí triedneho a zastala sa ho aj pred Nottinghamom... a stále sa ho zastáva...a vieš, vtedy, keď sme priniesli tie filmy a vy ste s Nealom odišli, on odišiel o chvíľu tiež a bol s Reginou v aute...dlho... A práve jemu volala, keď bol Henry na streche a on hneď bez všetkého šiel...A ani minule doma nebol, keď som ho čakala... Boli sme dohodnutí, a potom povedal, že sa zdržal u Reginy...- habkala Bella so slzami na krajíčku, pokúšajúc sa vytrhnúť si ruky z Emminých a utrieť si ich skôr, ako sa jej za ne kamarátka vysmeje.

- A sme doma! – chytila sa Emma slovíčka, čo práve zachytila. – Povedal ti o tom! O všetkom vieš! – zdôraznila a počkala si, kým sa na ňu Bella zas pozrie. – Zamysli sa trochu. Keby ťa chcel podvádzať, všetko tají. Nie?! – potriasla jej ramenom, aby ju prebrala z chmúr.

Bella smrkla, utrela si nos, nadýchla sa.

- Prečo sa mi nepriznal, že spolu kedysi vážne chodili? – našla zádrhel.

- Správaš sa ako polcolová trubka! Keby aj...Aj ty si chodila s Gastonom a čo má byť?! Myslíš si, že Gold teraz sedí na posteli a plače Nealovi do pleca, lebo je to strašne nefér, že si niekedy milovala aj iného...?! - afektovala Emma stále nechápajúc, kedy jej sčítaná, rozhľadená a hlavne normálna priateľka stihla v hlave totálne vyzametať a do leskla vyhladiť celý svoj mozog a navyše ho vytapetovať priblblými žiarlivými vecami s debilným vzorom trápnej pubertiačky.

- Nikdy som Gastona nemilovala! ...aspoň nie tak, ako JEHO...- zaútočila na obranu, ale rýchlo sklapla. - Myslíš, že k nej už fakt nič necíti?...Vieš, že ho nemrzí, že sa rozišli a...už...- stískala pery a hľadala tie správne slová.

Emma sa na ňu zahľadela pozornejšie. Až teraz jej trklo, že smutná hnedovláska v tureckom sede pred ňou, potrebuje počuť čosi iné, ako na žart obrátené výčitky alebo prísne karhanie.

Toto nie je obyčajné dievča s obyčajným vzťahom. Táto osemnástka je buchnutá do muža s pohnutou minulosťou, navyše dlhšou, než je v normálnych vzťahoch bežné, a predsa túžobne hľadá steblo, ktoré by to krehké puto udržalo nad vodou, aby mala ich láska šancu vôbec prežiť.

Pousmiala sa.

- Obleč sa. Vybehneme do terénu! – prikázala, aby si aj sama dala čas, ako poriešiť tento problém.

**ŠTVRTÁ**

_87. kapitola_

**Odpovede...**

Nepredpokladala, že skončia pred jeho domom. Ale chcela to zo všetkého najviac.

- Nechcem, aby si myslel, že doliezam... – opáčila sa trochu zdráhať a hrať formu, hoci pred Emmou to bolo tak zbytočné, ako aj hlúpe.

A v jej veku dvojnásobne. Osemnásťnásobne!

Bola si vedomá svojich skratových reakcií a aj tak sa im nedokázala brániť, odstrániť ich alebo aspoň eliminovať na únosné minimum. Práveže ich bolo stále viac a viac a pribúdali geometrickým radom a pretože ani toto nebol predmet, v ktorom by bola obzvlášť vynikala, nedarilo sa jej doriešiť ten problém. Ešteže tu je praktická Emma, čo skratovo nekoná. Dúfala...

– ...alebo ho prenasledujem a snorím za ním a...kontrolujem ho...- zahryzla si radšej do jazyka, spomenúc si na včerajší trapas, keď ako malá zdrhla predčasne nenápadne z knižnice, aby zistila, či ozaj šiel s Leroyom do baru. Aj ako sa pred dverami zrazila s Astrid s tým istým cieľom...nenápadne sa stretnúť s...tej bolo jedno, ktorý z nich jej nakoniec prischne.

Dvere na jeho vilke sa náhle pootvorili a s mobilom na uchu vyrazil do šera s nákladom netriedeného odpadu v igelitovom vreci a prirýchleho slovného prejavu, v ktorom rezonovali skôr pazvuky, než čosi zrozumiteľné, akoby hovoril akýmsi cudzím jazykom. Ale to len okolité šumy z áut, natriasaných odpadkov a vetrom rozkývaných konárov deformovali zvuk.

Zhrozene pozreli na seba a na smetný kôš tróniaci asi meter pred domom a dva od nich. Emma obozretne vtlačila Bellu do kríkov a stala si pred ňu ako živý paraván.

Rozrazil bráničku a buchol vrece na vrchnák, zaraziac ruku vbok.

- ...nie, drahá Regina! Myslím si, že sme sa už minule dohodli a naše styky nateraz obmedzíme na minimum!...Rád, kedykoľvek budeš chcieť, to predsa dobre vieš...nie...nerozumela si ma?...ja rozhodnem, kedy budem svoj mimopracovný čas tráviť s tebou!... Nestačí ti moja vrúcna láska prejavovaná ti neustále v škole, drahá?! Dočerta! ...Nie si už nejaká náročná?! Ber ohľad aj na mňa! Mám právo na súkromie! ...Som len človek, kedy to všetko mám akože stíhať?!...– točil sa okolo svojej osi, našťastie opačným smerom, než stála Emma a v drapľavých kríkoch natlačená Bella.

Pri ďalšom obrate si ju však všimol. Zamračil sa. Pozrel pozorne okolo nej, nevidiac však Bellu v blízkosti, odkýval Emme na pozdrav a vrzgol bránkou.

Počúvala jeho rozhorčený hlas, ale bola naň navyknutá, tak ho nechala vyzúriť sa.

Prehodila slúchadlo na druhé ucho a oprela sa pohodlnejšie o stôl.

Veď nechce zas tak veľa. Teda chce. Urobí všetko preto, aby oklieštila možnosti, kedy by tí dvaja mohli tráviť čas spolu. A Henry je veľmi dobrou zámienkou. Majú ho spoločného, praje si, aby s ním jeho starý otec trávil viac času...ona je predsa taká zaneprázdnená a potom... Je toľko problémov s dorastajúcim chlapcom, ktoré „akože" nevie doriešiť a Emmu s Nealom predsa nebude otravovať. To by bolo pod jej úroveň...To musí pochopiť...Tak na koho sa má obrátiť?!...Tak perfektne vyriešil situáciu, keď malý Henry trucoval na streche...verí len jemu...spolieha sa na neho...

Oči jej svietili spokojnosťou, čím väčšmi sa rozčuľoval a bránil. Aj tak dobre vedela, že ju neodmietne. Nikdy jej neodmietne pomoc.

Henry je dobrá zámienka. Veľmi dobrá...

Zúrivo stlačil niekoľko tlačidiel naraz, aby sa zbavil Reginy s jej „neodkladnými požiadavkami". Tá ženská mala obdivuhodnú schopnosť reštartovať ho z nuly na šialenec za doslova nanosekundu, aj chrípkou totálne vybitou organizmovou batériou.

Hodil mobil na stôl, prehrabol sa vo vlasoch a rozdýchaval blížiaci sa infarkt, ešte chvíľu ho prehovárajúc a sľubujúc možnosť masívneho zásahu...tak o niekoľko desaťročí, povedzme. Dosť ho nateraz bolelo v krku a na prieduškách, cítil, že ho zas začína zalievať pot, nehovoriac už o znefunkčnených dutinách v nose. Potiahol šál, ktorým mal omotané hrdlo, akoby mu dochádzal aj dych.

Načiahol sa za mobilom a hľadal ten správny „antibiotikový" kontakt.

Pozreli jedna na druhú. Prestala Belle vyťahovať zvyšky konárikov a starých minuloročných lístkov z rozcuchaných vlasov a kabáta. Za škrabance sa jej ospravedlní až potom. Počkala, kým vydoluje z vrecka nástojčivý mobil.

Pár tónov doň mlčky zízala a mykalo jej perami.

Natrčila Emme displej. Nestálo na ňom meno, ale ružové blikajúce briliantíky vytvárajúce štylizované, do seba sa vcucávajúce srdiečka hovorili prijasnou rečou.

Prekrútila očami nad dementným nápadom ID šifrovania. Horšia už bola len ružová spermia naháňajúca vajíčko, čo objavila v mobile Nealovi, namiesto svojho mena. Pokynula jej, aby ho radšej zodvihla, kým nepobudí všetkých susedov okolo.

Pomaly záporne pokrútila hlavou a stlačila červené STOP.

- Počula som už dosť. – pozrela vážne na Emmu.

Zadívala sa nechápavo na priateľku, ktorej kmitalo viečkami, perami, aj celým rozrušeným telom vrátane mozgu, do detailov opakujúcemu jej precitlivenej dušičke slová z jeho prehovoru.

Mobil sa znova rozozvučal.

Postláčala čosi, zapípalo to a zamrelo. Deprimujúci zvuk. Spustila telefón s hlbokým výdychom do vrecka a s bradou dohora vyrazila domov.

Pozeral na displej.

„Neexistujúce číslo?...čo je to za blbosť?!" mračil sa na aparát, čo ho dnes vytáčal do nepríčetnosti.  
A tak rád...tak veľmi ju chcel počuť...aspoň počuť.

Nanosekunda.

Zajtra si bude musieť kúpiť nový mobil...

**ŠTVRTÁ**

_88. kapitola_

**Trucpodnik**

Vzdialenosti sú fakt relatívne. Škola. Celý ten mega priestor, ktorý automaticky, ale nelogicky nazývame väzením a zdá sa nám pritesný, okliešťujúci... a v jednom momente, respektíve v druhom momente, alebo v inom momente, sa stane aj tak nekonečným, neobsiahnuteľným, lebo jeho obyvatelia, roztratení po chodbách, medzi skrinkami a v triedach, sú akísi vzdialenejší a nedosiahnuteľnejší napriek tomu, že objekt zostáva ten istý a je len jeden s pár metrami štvorcovými...

O čo viac chcel, o to menej ju videl. Počul...O ostatnom mohol len snívať.

Zdalo sa mu smiešne a neadekvátne veku a postaveniu riešiť takého vzťahové žabo-myšie vojničky svedomia, ale či chcel, či nie, nenormálne mu chýbala. Toto nebola iba obyčajná kríza stredného veku, kedy vypliešťajú chlapi krátkozraké oči za posledným odchádzajúcim vozňom vlaku a je im v podstate jedno, či je to medzinárodný rýchlik, či zasratý dobytčák...a vezie sa v ňom exkluzívny vamp alebo obyčajná krava, toto už prerástlo do posadnutosti.

Akokoľvek sa tomu snažil brániť a zachovávať si zdravý úsudok. A odstup?...nemal ani pár milimetrov.

Rozum? Rozum!... Hej, kámo, si ešte vôbec tam?!...

Chce ju. Túži po nej...Chýba mu.

Henry si otvoril, akoby bol doma a strčil dnu len strapatú hlavu.

- Vôbec ma nepočúvala a vopchala si do uší MP3 a pustila ju na plné pecky... by ste neveril, aké hlušiny to počúva...sa nečudujem, že z toho osprostieva, pán Gold. – zhodnotil situáciu. – Dlabte na ňu. Šak ona dolezie, keď bude niečo potrebovať! – povzbudil ho chlapsky, natrčil pár prstov na pozdrav a porúčanie sa a treskol zvonka dverami.

Absolútne ho netankovalo, že nesplnil zadanú úlohu, dotiahnuť sem Bellu, nech sa deje, čo sa deje.

„Potrebovať, potrebovať"...lenže teraz potrebuje on ju! Nástojčivo. Túžobne! Nenormááálne!

Skúsi cez Emmu.

- Henry! – zakričal do chodby.

Vyfúkol znechutene vzduch a ťahajúc vak za sebou z kroka na krok sa vracal pred Goldov kabinet.

- Pošli mi mamu, Henry. – zadal novú úlohu.

- Ktorú? Starú alebo novú? – vyfúkol otrávene zas.

- No, pekne... keby ťa tak počuje Regina, ako sa o nej vyjadruješ, spacifikuje nechtami nás oboch. – zhrozene prikývol Gold, vykrútiac ústa.

- A má byť? Aj školník povedal, že Regina je pre vás už stará a Bella ako babka vyzerá aj podľa mňa lepšie. Aj podľa Jana a krpatého Augusta a to vraj pod sukňu vtedy ani nevideli...Vy hej?! – zažiarili mu zvedavo šibalsky oči, ale radšej rýchlo pokračoval vo svojej slovnej teórii, lebo Gold sa zamyslel, pozrel tak nejak do blba a zamračil sa. Asi prd videl aj on... - Aj som sa trošku aj ja zamyslel, či by ste mi neboli lepší otec, ako váš Neal, viete, keby sa zosvadbíte s mojou starou mamou...teda nie s Corou – starou mamou, aj keď tá by k vám rokmi pasovala najlepšie, ale s Reginou. Ona je „stará" moja mama a Emma je „nová" moja mama, chápete, nie?!- snažil sa mudrovať.

Tentokrát sa nadychoval Gold. A pekne zhlboka! Super hárem: Cora a Regina...favoritka nad favoritku...to to dopracoval!...

Tak takéto klebety teraz olizujú múry školy! Ale chudák chlapča, má to ťažké v tej vnútrorodinnej situácii, len čo je pravda. Bola by z neho skvelá dohadzovačka. Treba iba dúfať, že takto nefilozofuje s každým, najmä nie s Reginou... Aj keď, to by čiastočne vysvetľovalo jej nedávny telefonát. Aj Leroya si treba trochu podať! Pchá svoj obrovský červený nosisko tam, kde mu netreba...

- Zavolaj Emmu. Ale nenápadne! – sprísnil požiadavky.

Henry kývol rukou. Skúste nenápadne dotiahnuť ľavú stranu zo siamskych dvojčiat...nadľudský výkon.

Dotiahol ju.

Nemusel ani položiť otázku, stačil jej len pohľad na neho.

- Nemôžem za to. – zložila kapsu vedľa stoličky, rozopla bundu a pohodlne sa rozvalila, tušiac, že výsluch bude trvať asi dlhšie.

Preložila jednu nohu cez opierku a zatlačila lakte dozadu. - Snažila som sa jej to vysvetliť, ale...musíte ju aj vy pochopiť...Nemá to dievča ľahké... - poobzerala sa dookola, či sú tu naozaj sami, než pokračovala. – Nechcem vás uraziť, Gold...- ospravedlnila sa radšej vopred, vediac, čo mieni vypovedať. – Ak vás to zaujíma, teda trápi, vekový rozdiel je len najmenší problém, ktorý musela vstrebať a ktorý si myslím, ani vôbec neriešila, čo môžete byť vlastne rád, lebo je to tiež dosť nenormálne...Dobre, dobre, zachovajte paniku! – brzdila jeho zhrozenú tvárovú gymnastiku práve zmasakrovávaného ješitného ega.

Nechala ho ešte chvíľu vstrebávať, kým zaútočila znova.

- Syn a navyše vnuk...tak to už bol tvrdší oriešok, ale prelúskala ho ku podivu s chladnou hlavou. Lenže...- spravila zámerne dramatickú pauzu pred ďalším úderom na jeho aortu. - ... ženské vo vašom živote, to je iný level. To asi nezvládne. Bolo ich priveľa na jej - násťročnú schopnosť tolerancie a navyše má pocit, že vy sám s nimi nie ste patrične vysporiadaný, teda, že to akože nemáte uzavreté a to ju...trápi. Asi. – nafúkla líca, vypustila ich a tým uzavrela svoju analýzu jeho nevypovedanej otázky: „Čo je to s Bellou?..."

- A to si ma musela vyhodiť z kontaktov? – zamrnčal ješitne.

- Myslíte tie debilné cukríkové briliantíkové srdiečka, čo na seba mrkali a mrkali a potom splynuli?! ...Počúvali ste ma vôbec?! – strhla sa, naštvaná, čo ho z toho všetkého vlastne trápi. – Dlabem vás oboch! Som si myslela, že ste dospelí, ale jeden horší od druhého! Viete vy vôbec, čo vlastne chcete?!... Jeden aj druhý?!...– potriasala nechápavo blonďavou hrivou, naštvaná najmä na seba, že ako psychologička totálne zlyhala už aj na druhom fronte.

Pozdvíhala svoje veci a bez pozdravu sa porúčala.

„...mrkali a mrkali...a potom splynuli..." Splynuli...To bolo pekné. To bolo milé. To berie! Všetkými desiatimi!...Jedenástym...  
Veď on presne vie, čo chce. Zostalo mu na čítačke a nemienil sa za to sám sebe ospravedlňovať.

**ŠTVRTÁ**

_89. kapitola_

**Pexeso**

Tma nie je vždy deprimujúca. Rozlievala sa mu ticho a úslužne hlavou, napriek tomu, že toho zas veľa nenaspal a tmu by si chudák mozog vedel prenajať aj na užitočnejšie veci, ako filozofovanie o psychologickom nastavení intra duše.

Odliepal a zas priliepal podrážky o večne lepkavé linoleum školských chodieb a tajomný zvuk praskajúceho piesku, ktorý sa tu ktoviekde vzal, možno vsugerovaný únavou, možno prílišným prešponovaním mysle, možno reálne drobné kamienky len dovliekol v útrobách podrážok zvonka, ho paradoxne, upokojoval ešte viac.

Vlastne ho dnes popravde ešte nič nerozčúlilo a v tom tá celá nečakaná pohoda tkvela.

Pred dverami kabinetu klasicky prehodil príručnú tašku z jednej ruky do druhej, aby nakoniec, ako vždy, skončila aj tak medzi kolenami aj s novinami, na ktorých krčením vzniknuté zvláštne žalúzie pripomínajúce sklady bude chvíľu frfľať, len čo z vrecka saka vydoluje tie správne kľúče a rozvalí sa vo svojom vyheganom kresle pod oknom.

Vydoloval. Zaštrkotal. Lakťom posunul zle doliehajúce dvere nestrážené už dvojitým západom a vtláčal sa so všetkým nákladom dnu, vyzliekajúc automaticky kabát spolu so sakom, odhadzujúc ho poslepiačky smerom, kde po pamäti predpokladal kreslo.

Vystretú ruku namierenú k vypínaču zahamoval však nečakaný povel.

- Nezažínajte! –

V tesnom závese za ním ozvalo sa tiché, takmer mačacie našľapovanie, a keď zdroj hlasu tesnejšie zameral objekt určenia, doložil tichšie, o to však ráznejšie. – Nechcem vás ani vidieť! –

O zem buchla taška. O sokel bolo počuť šúchanie chrbta v zrejme cvočkami obitom kabáte.

Prevliekla sa k nemu dnu a zavrela za sebou dvere, zostanúc o ne prilepená.

Počúval na slovo, sparalizovaný vôňou, dychom a celým nehmotným fluidom, ktoré z nej vyžarovalo a proti ktorému bol absolútne neimúnny.

Pocítil dlane na pleciach, prsty skúšali rozozvučať nejakú tú nenápadnú nadpovrchovú košeľovú melódiu, identifikujúc rozopnutý límec aj teplú kožu pod ním, zutekajúc však od nej späť na ramená.

Intenzívne vnímal jej prítomnosť a mal čo robiť, aby sa ovládal a počkal si, kam tým všetkým vlastne mieri. Veď nebolo zatiaľ proti čomu protestovať. Zatiaľ.

- Bozkávajte ma... a ja si budem v tejto tme pri tom predstavovať svojho obľúbeného slávneho seriálového herca Roberta Carlyle namiesto vás... – prešla mu ukazovákom po práve nájdenej spodnej pere.

- Tak a dosť! – chňapol po vypínači a zároveň ju spacifikoval ráznym uchopením za obe predlaktia, aby mu nevykĺzla. – Načo sa to tu hráme?! – zavyl a zámerne použil množné číslo, aby si uvedomila, že sa ho to dotklo.

V prudkom svetle odvrátila hanbou hlavu a cítila sa trápne. Chvíľu naberala odvahu, ale keď pocítila, že zovretie povoľuje a podľa pohybu prstov, chce ho nahradiť objatím, čo jej nehralo veľmi do karát, vzbúrila sa a pozrela mu priamo do očí.

- Tak, aké to je, keď si z vás niekto sústavne uťahuje? Keď neviete, na čom ste, čo myslí vážne a čo je iba trápna bizarná slovná obrana?!... Vy sa tak bojíte vlastnej prehry, že už nedokážete hrať fér! – naberal jej prejav na intenzite, ale hlas zlyhával.

- Ja som k tebe úprimný. Ľúbim ťa, to predsa vieš...- nechápal stále, kam mieri.

- Možno! – odvrkla tvrdo. – To, ale nevylučuje, že ľúbite aj svoju bývalú manželku, aj bývalú intímnu priateľku, s ktorou udržiavate síce nateraz vraj trochu obmedzené, ale stále styky, ako som počula a...-

Nádych využil.

- Odkiaľ vieš o Regine?! – zhrozil sa.

Neodpovedala. Jej ego takto postavenou protiotázkou schytalo takú facku, že v momente onemtavela a nezmohla sa ani na obranu, ani na odpor.

Spozoroval, že jeho slová ju dostali do kolien a zrejme ich nepochopila správne.

- Srdiečko, musíš mi veriť. Ty si pre mňa jediná. S nikým neudržiavam... „styky"...- dokonca ani s tebou nie, čo mi je ale dosť ľúto...pomyslel si prirýchly egoistický mozog.

Odvrátil hlavu kdesi do stropu, akoby tam hľadal patričné zmierňujúce, respektíve ospravedlňujúce slová. Nenašiel nič, iba pravdu. Holú. – Pozri, ja mám svoju minulosť, ako každý, priznávam, nie na všetko v nej som hrdý, ale nedá sa to vymazať, zneutralizovať, odstrániť...skrátka je to a aj zostane mojou neoddeliteľnou súčasťou...- skúšal sa jej pozrieť do očí, aby v tých jeho videla, že hovorí úprimne.

- Ale dalo sa mi o tom všetkom povedať... Mali ste mi to všetko povedať! Sám... – zašepkala sklamaná.

- Netušil som, že je to pre teba také dôležité. Ako som mal vedieť...- habkal.

- ...že si pre mňa dôležitý?...že mi na tebe záleží?! ...že chcem o tebe vedieť všetko?...že ma bolí, keď sa dozviem od cudzích, že ešte stále udržiavaš niektoré otvorené vzťahy...a ja netuším, či ich uzavrieť vôbec niekedy aj mieniš, či to vôbec chceš... či si nenechávaš zadné vrátka...Tvoje správanie totiž v poslednom čase tomu nasvedčovalo. Všetko si obracal len na žart... – prešla v mžiku na tykanie, ani si to neuvedomila.

On hej. Okamžite. Prebleskla mu hlavou ich dohoda, že mu nezačne tykať skôr, kým neuvidí, že to s ňou myslí vážne. A hoci jej slová hovorili drsný opak, jej rázny tón a výčitky v podtexte rozprávali presnou rečou. Miluje ho. Celou svojou poplašenou osemnásťročnou dušou, celým roztrepaným, na kúsočky ešte rozhodeným srdcom. Miluje ho...

Krútil hlavou pristihnutý pri tom, že je namäkko a dojatý a len v duchu si odpovedal na všetky čiastkové otázky, čo mu doteraz bránili odstrániť aj posledné mantinely a otvoriť sa jej...

- Ja sa aspoň snažím...udržať náš vzťah! ...- vrátila sa do reality poslednej „akcie" a skúšala sa za ňu ospravedlniť. - ... ale, ako vidím, ako cítim...z tohto páru to dnešným ránom najmenej dvaja vzdali!...ja teda určite... Toto, bol môj posledný hrdinský čin, aby vám bolo jasné...- zamračila sa, keď videla, ako sa usmieva, teda zrejme zas nič neberie vážne.

- Milujem ťa, Bella. Ani netušíš, ako veľmi! – odpovedal jej tým na všetko, považujúc vec za jasnú a vybavenú.

- Tak mi to dokážte. – oponovala vážne a spustila k nohám kabátik...- Ste na rade. Odokryte ďalší obrázok. ...ak máte, samozrejme, guráž, pán profesor... – vyzvala ho s hlavou hrdo vztýčenou.

Už prvý obraz tejto etudy sa mu hneď zdal tak trochu z Rubyinej hereckej školy, ale toto bol jasný dôkaz, kam presne sa kráska bola na školenie zapísať!...

Byť či nebyť?!

Asi najskôr „biť" a pekne po holej...počkať, nie, nie, nie...to by bolo podľa scenára.

Zostal na rozpakoch...

Čo teraz?!

**ŠTVRTÁ**

_90. kapitola_

**Sivá, sivšia...horííí...!**

Premýšľal, či práve tento večný vzdor zakamuflovaný nevinne sa krútiacimi dievčenskými prameňmi a zastretými dúhovkami drží ho v napätí a núti neustále krížiť zbrane s celým svetom, aby si vybojoval ono reálne miesto v ich farebnom vlnení, pomyselné miesto na slnku.

Nebývalo kedysi všetko akési jednoduchšie?! Lásky, vzťahy, život, dobývačky, víťazstvá?! Alebo bude On tým problémovým elementom, ktorý nezapadá do žiadnych schém a vzorcov nalinkovaných úpadkovou červenou knižnicou, ktorú popri piatich desiatkach práve moderných sivých odtieňoch odmietajú, ale šmahom ruky by ju za ne aj tak ihneď vymenili, len sa to hanbia priznať?!

- Keď už napriek odklonu od aprobácie som donútený riešiť tu rovnicu o dvoch neznámych, čo tak začať algorytmom?...- prižmúril oči. - Červená alebo sivá?...- stal si mierne rozkročmo, úplne pokojne a bez poryvu tváre čakal, čo odpovie.

Toto už nebol pritenký ľad, to bola rovno len blana bubliny a spoliehať sa na to, že farebnejšie odblesky budú mať dlhšiu trvácnosť, respektíve udržia váhu rozhodnutia, bolo dosť naivné, aj na osemnásťročnú sčítanú maturantku. Vyprovokovala ho k tomu a teraz sa môže rozhodnúť, či urobí ďalší krok, alebo sa odhodlá prehrať kontumačne.

Čas prevrátiť ďalší obrázok a dúfať, že zapasuje do odokrytej partie.

Bolo jej jasné, že ďalšie kolo by mala radšej prehrať. A to čím skôr. Ou, oou, keď v tomto veku sa tak ťažko prehráva. V tomto veku sa nevie prehrávať! Nechce prehrávať!

Všimol si jej neukryteľné rozpaky. Len trochu ho mrzelo, že má navrch a prakticky za to ani nemôže.

Predstava, ako šmahom ruky zhŕňa predmety z pracovného stola, aby ju na ňom majetnícky drsne pretiahol, bola neskutočne rajcovná. Stačilo jedno slovo, ako spúšťač. Jedno odporne šedé slovo... Kacírska predstava. Krásne dokonalá. Prst na spúšti.

Pristihol sa, že si takmer bahní v pohľade, ako bojuje sama so sebou. Duely predsavzatí a výchovy, túžob s morálkou, snov s možnosťami a všetci s polepenými stránkami denníčka zababraného od Emminých pomarančov.

Teatrálne prešiel veľkým oblúkom okolo nej k dverám a cvakol kľučkou. Potom sa vrátil, ale zostal stáť v jej osobnej zóne, vediac, že odtiaľ ho nechce vyhodiť, nech sa rozhodne, ako rozhodne.

- Jeden film končil tým, že hrdinka držala kľučku dvier a váhala, či ju stlačí a vráti sa, alebo ju pustí a začne niečo nové. Režisér to tam zámerne strihol. Nabehli titulky...– skonštatovala namiesto otázky, prečo vlastne otvoril tie sprosté dvere.

Súhlasne prikývol.

- Ale ja nie som „hrdinka", ja som zbabelá...- priznala.

Prešiel jej hánkami po líci a usmial sa.

- Bez ohľadu na to, čo by som zo všetkého najviac chcel ja...- ukradomky pozrel na zaprataný stôl a predstavil si, ako ho krstia svojimi prirýchlymi nekontrolovateľnými túžbami. ...- chcem ti vyjsť v ústrety a tak, ako som ti sľúbil, počkať si, kým sama nepovieš...- dotkol sa nosom miesta pod jej stále zdvihnutou bradou a krúživou trajektóriou spomalene stúpal krížom cez tvár k jej uchu, kde vyložil: - „svoje áno...naše...spoločné: áno.."-

Dych sa jej zrýchlil, pery pootvorili, ale on sa odtiahol do bezpečnej vzdialenosti a tváril sa, že je OK. Tváril sa. Hruď ho až bolela, ako sa súrne potreboval zhlboka nadýchnuť.

Šum na chodbe začínal intenzívnieť. Do všetkých tých pazvukov zabodával sa jeden ľahko rozpoznateľný. Klopot vysokých lodičiek s kovovými podpätkami, vždy ladiacimi s jej elegantnými sivými kostýmčekmi. Na tie mala privilégium jediná osoba tejto školy, prísne dbajúca o to, aby ostatní, bez výnimky, chodili obutí v prezuvkách. Regina.

V hlave mu skrsol plán.

- Smiem otáčať prednostne ešte raz? – spýtal sa potmehúdsky a rýchlo ju presunul do kúta za záves s pracovnými plášťami.

Dverami trhlo a zjavila sa v nich riaditeľka školy.

Otvorila ich dokorán zámerne sa obzrúc, či je na chodbe dostatočne rušno na prípadných svedkov, ktorých potrebuje.

- Pekné od vás, pán profesor, že mám u vás stále dvere otvorené. Akoby ste ma čakali...akoby si ma čakal...To mi lichotí...Drahý. – vykrúcala sa s úsmevom na čerstvo primaľovaných perách.

Tak tento tón a tieto slová práve nečakal. Bude mať čo robiť, vyprovokovať ju k svojmu libretu. K svojej predstave spovede. Na tej mu momentálne záležalo. Tú potreboval. S tou rátal.

Chemici by nemali radšej rátať s ničím...Chemik mieni, riaditeľka mení...

A Regina mala rozohratú inú hru. Vlastný scenár...

Vediac to, nechá dvere radšej pribuchnuté a zvolí priamu cestu sivého variantu. Neskoro.

Kráľovná vyťahuje ostré šípy. Striebristosivé...To nečakal ani v najhoršom sne.


End file.
